


King and Queen-Niall Imagine

by unbruisedlips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sweet, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbruisedlips/pseuds/unbruisedlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's your big day :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen-Niall Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> For a while these imagines will suck because wrote them a while ago...
> 
> Find me on Wattpad :)  
> www.wattpad.com/user/Flower_Child28

Today was the day. It was the day you get married to your lover as of 6 years, when he was 17, you 16. Yes you both were aware you both were young but you both knew you wanted to be together for ever. You had curled your hair and pinned it up and were about to put your veil in.

"You look so beautiful Honey!" You mom sobbed in tears. You drop the veil in shock and turn to see your mom's makeup streaming down her face and a tissue in hand. 

"Thanks" you smiled back and your eyes started watering too. 

"Aw. Don't cry you'll ruin your makeup." Your mom pulled you into a bone crushing hug. She let you go and stepped back looking at you. Your dad stepped into the room and looked at the mass of brides maids running into place. He walked to you and picked up your veil twirling you around and clipping it in your hair. You look into your dads eyes and give him a small smile and link arms with him walking into the hall with the brides maids and their partners who just so happened to be the boys and Liam of course being his best man and Danielle as his partner. All the boys turned and smiled to you and gave you small hugs and whispering comforting things in your ear to calm your nerves. 

You heard the music start playing and everyone lines up waiting for there turn to walk down the aisle. Louis and Eleanor were the last to walk then it was your cue. Your dad escorts you outside of the venue and into the warm spring sun. All heads turned your way and everyone's eyes widen or start to water when you walk down the aisle. The flower girls were Louis' sisters Phoebe and Daisy who looked adorable in there dresses. You and your dad had reached Niall who was gawking at you. He gave you to Niall and walked to his seat.

"You look like a Princess." Niall whispered in your ear. 

"But I thought I am your princess?" You smirked. 

"You are" Niall mouthed to you. As the crowd fell silent. 

*SKIPPING LE VOWS AND WHAT NOT* 

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Niall wasted no time and pulled you in by the waist with one hand and the other on the back of your neck and slammed his lips to yours. Atomic bombs is all you felt as usual and you never wanted the feeling to leave. You wrapped your arms around his neck dug your fingers throughout the bottom of his hair tugging on his brunette roots. You both her hoots and wolf whistles from the crowns and especially from the boys. You both smiled over to the boys and stuck your tongues out at them. 

"I finally made you my queen." Niall whispered in your ear.

"And I have finally have my king." You smiled back and dragged your fingers down his neck gently, making him get chills and goosebumps collect on his neck. 

"That's not fair" he smiled back 

"Let me change that." He said and brought you in for another kiss.


End file.
